


Cheer Up!

by Kunoichirin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: After a particularly bad day at practice camp, Yamaguchi is feeling terrible about himself. Tsukishima, getting tired of hearing about it, takes it upon himself to get him to shut up and feel better.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Cheer Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing some kind of depressing story with these two, so I was brainstorming, and then my brain was like 'oooooor... we could NOT do that, and instead write some fluff! Because then you might feel better about your own personal depression!' And it was too cute an idea to pass up.
> 
> So, yeah. You're welcome.

To say the least, Yamaguchi felt like utter garbage. _All the other first years have something impressive and special about them. And meanwhile, all I do is screw up._ In all the games they'd played that day, the couple of times he'd gone on the court, he screwed up.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He did score them a couple points with his float serves. But they didn't matter in the end, since they ended up losing anyway. And even when they were doing extra practice in the evening, he kept hitting the net several times, which only worsened his mood.

Ultimately, he decided it best to just go to bed before he embarrassed himself further. Telling Sugawara where he was going, Suga told him he did a good job and said goodnight before Yamaguchi left.

He was the first to turn in, so he had the entire room to himself to think without Hinata and Kageyama arguing in the background. He flopped face first into his pillow, groaning. He looked like a complete amateur, and made a fool of himself in front of those other schools.

Karasuno had such a promising team, and those incredible first years. ...All except for Yamaguchi. He was just there to make everyone else look good. It's not that he didn't enjoy playing; he just didn't enjoy messing up so terribly in front of everyone.

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself or something?" Yamaguchi jumped at the sound of Tsukishima's voice. He hadn't even heard him come in. "I noticed you ditched early. What's up with that?"

"It's nothing." Yamaguchi lied. Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'are you kidding me?' "Well, okay, it's not _nothing_ nothing, but it's stupid." Tsukishima nodded for him to continue. "I don't think I'm... good enough."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

"It's just that," Yamaguchi added immediately. "You and Hinata and Kageyama are all so cool! Everyone was so impressed that you guys had such talent. 'Oh, look at those impressive first years! Those two do super cool quick attacks! That guy is such an excellent blocker, and he's so tall! And that guy is... just kinda there.'" Yamaguchi sighed, hugging his knees. "I don't do anything. Like, at all. Except mess things up from time to time."

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, rolling his eyes. "You know the only person who thinks that is you, right? I don't know if you remember, but those float serves scored us points. Some of the guys from other schools were actually talking about them."

"Yeah, right." Yamaguchi scoffed. "You're just saying that."

"Do I ever 'just say things'?" Tsukishima pointed out. Yamaguchi pouted, hiding his face in his knees. Tsukishima sighed. "Alright fine. I guess we're doing this the hard way."

Crawling forward, He put his hands on the inside of Yamaguchi's legs, and started prying them open. Yamaguchi looked up, confused. "Whaaaat are you doing?" Tsukishima didn't answer, pinning Yamaguchi below him, and pushing up his shirt. 

"You asked for this."

"Huh? I asked for what? What the heck're you do-IIIIIIIING!?!" Yamaguchi shrieked as Tsukishima buried his face in his bare stomach, blowing a loud raspberry into it. "Waihaihaihait, nohohoho!" Tsukishima then dug his fingers into Yamaguchi's side, kneading his soft skin. "Stahahahahahap!!"

Uncontrollable giggles started pouring from Yamaguchi's lips, filling the room with the cheerful sound. "Should've thought about that before you dissed yourself." Tsukishima shrugged, offering no mercy. "Just saying."

"Yohohohou jeherk!" Yamaguchi cried, batting at Tsukishima's hands to no avail. "Lehehehet me gohohoho!"

"Admit you did good then." Tsukishima crossed his arms, giving Yamaguchi a quick break. Yamaguchi looked up at him in confusion. "I want to hear you say it. Admit it."

"But I wasn't helpful at all!" Yamaguchi protested. "I didn't _do_ anything!" Tsukishima immediately dug his fingers into his ribs without warning. Yamaguchi squealed in surprise before succumbing once again to giggles.

"Wrong answer." Tsukishima sighed, casually dancing his fingers around his rib cage, dodging around Yamaguchi's weak swats. "I didn't ask for your opinion. I asked for the facts."

"Buhuhut it's truhuhuhue! Plehehehehease! Have mehehehercy!" Yamaguchi pleaded, trying to push Tsukishima's hands away without success. Tsukishima tweaked right above his hip as a warning.

"Say it." He frowned. "Say you did good."

"Buhuhuhut whyhyhyhyhy!?" He exclaimed. "I dihihihihidn't!"

"Yes you did. You want me to stop, don't you?" Tsukishima taunted. Yamaguchi nodded vigorously, trying desperately to keep his giggles from escaping his mouth as Tsukishima teasingly traced a line down his chest to his stomach. "Then say it!" With that he wiggled his fingers furiously against Yamaguchi's bellybutton, causing him to screech again.

The door suddenly flew open to reveal an alarmed Daichi. "I heard screaming! What the heck is going on in here?!" Slowly taking in the scene before him, a small grin made it's way onto his face. "Tsukishima, are you... tickling him?"

"Yeah, why?" Tsukishima shrugged, continuing his assault regardless of the fact that Daichi was now watching. Besides, it made Yamaguchi more embarrassed, which made his face even more red, which made him all the more adorable. "I'm helping him get over his self-esteem issues."

"Hehehehehelp mehehehehehehe!!" Yamaguchi begged, reaching out for Daichi. Daichi smiled sympathetically, before shutting the door and leaving. Yamaguchi felt completely betrayed.

"No one's going to save you." Tsukishima told him. "You know how to get me to stop."

"Ohohokay, ohokay!!" Yamaguchi gave in. "Ihihihihi did fihihihihihine!! There! I sahahaid it! Now plehehehehehehease! Stahahahahahahahap!!"

"Mm, not gonna cut it, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima smirked. "How about admitting you did _great_ instead?"

"Tsuhuhuhuhuki!!" He whined through giggles. "Plehehehehehehease!!" Tsukishima ignored his pleas, humming to himself as he continued. 

"Do you need some more motivation?" He teased, shifting his body so he was facing Yamaguchi's legs. "Alright then. How about... here?" He grabbed his thighs, nearly getting kneed in the face as Yamaguchi tried to tuck his legs in protectively.

"NOHOHOHOHO, nohohoHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!!!" His giggles turned into full on cackling as Tsukishima continues to assault his sensitive thigh. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!"

"Whelp, guess you know what you gotta do." Tsukishima pointed out, moving his attack to his knees. "Come on, it can't be _that_ hard to say it."

"Tsuhuhuhuhuki!!" Yamaguchi squirmed desperately beneath him, trying to pull his legs free. "Fihihihine! Yohohou wihihihin! Just plehehehease! Stahahahahap!!"

"Say the magic words, and your wish is my command." Tsukishima lessened his attack just enough for Yamaguchi to be able to talk better.

"Ohohohokay! Ihihihi dihihihid greheheheheheat!! Nohohow stahahahap!" Yamaguchi choked out. With one more squeeze to the knees, Tsukishima stopped, rolling off of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi immediately curled into a protective ball, residue giggles still coming. "That's right." Tsukisima nodded. "You did great. So you can stop comparing yourself to us. You _are_ special. Even if you haven't realized it yet."

Yamaguchi sighed, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's waist, and pulling him onto the futon. "...Thanks for that." He mumbled into his back. "But now you owe me cuddles."

Tsukishima laughed. "Okay, fine." He shifted around so he could hug Yamaguchi back. "Y'know, you're really cute when you smile."

"Shaddap."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but I think that's kinda the point. Besides, it still took me, like, two hours (more like 1 hour and forty minutes, but still).


End file.
